Blood X Love
by AmutoSavior283
Summary: A mysterious boys she meets when she is young leaves soon after their first meeting. What if it happens that this boy is a vampire and has found you after a long wait of 10 years. Conflicts arise and new Intel tries desperately to drive the fated couple apart. Will Amu give in to this seductive vampire or will she reject him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood X Love**

_**xxflashbackxx**_

A little girl with honey orbs gallaped to the head of mid-night blue hair,obviosly enjoying his acompaning she tripped over a rock crying, and the boy paniced running to her side immeadiatley.

She stuck up a nubby finger to his face, he froze. Voice like silk she said " It hurts.

Shamefully the boy looked away fearful of what he may do if he were to try to looked into his saphire pools, her eyes begging.

Regrettfully he stood telling her the truth behind him." I can't help you,I'm a vampire". Silence stood for a mere second.

"So."

He stood there stunned while the girl sat with the purest look on her face. He was dumb-struct. This girl really had just told him that it was alright that he was a vampire? He stood there with the dumbestlook ever possible of be on his hamsome girl of pink hair strode over to him with her plump finger in front .

"Here. Doesn't blood help you?", she asked innocently.

He nodded his head in turn, seeing the girl was serious about the siuation he had to ask her this question. " Would it be fine for you to be my wife?"

The girl was dumbfounded not knowing what to say. Shortly after she straightened.

"I Hinamori Amu accept"... she looked over at him for help, he chuckled...

"Tskuyomi Ikuto."

she continued "as my lawful and loyal soon be blah", she chanted. Ikuto laughed at her sudden laziness

to finish the last statements.

Haistily not forgeting the girl's open finger, he gentley place her fragile limp nub into his awaiting lips. A unknown sensation filled the girl, because of this she blush furiously . He looked at her pitiful face and his signature smirk wdnt right on.

He loosened her nub and chuckled a throaty laugh, causing her to blush redder if he couldn't help it. He laughed so hard he could of he rolled on the ground holding onto his stomach, leaving the pinkette pouting in return.

Angrily she put on her scariest face, this caused more laughter. Then when she was about to chase him she fell face first in mud, even more laughter, then she finnaly got up and bear hugged a tree thinking it was him, he laughed so hard she could have sworn he peed himself:; and suprisingly he did.

His laugher died, but she erupted. She toiled on the ground until she heard whimpering. She looked up to see the boy flooding rivers,blushing in embarassment.

She stood and hugged the boy, ( obviously avoiding the pee I mean eww germy )her face simpathedic. Luckily she had an extra pair of pants, a little over her size. She trashed her bag until she discovered her item of wanting, sweatpants. She gingerly entwined he legging of the pants in the flushed boy's hands.

His face lit up, still embarassed but overjoyed to find a person so kind and loving. He thankfully hugged her and trotted behind a tree to change. Within minutes he returned, still with a tint of pink painting his cheeks but otherwise he was emotionless.

Amu examined the pants to find them on the tight-side, she giggled startling him from the other world his mind was in. He tried to act as if nothing happened and utterly failed.

"So 'pee man' say your last words", she whispered. He growled at 'pee man', but stayed confused at her last words until she tackled him( like Micheal Vick on he Eagles ).

"Ow",he grumbled forgeting to be embarassed. An idea the popped into his head taking advantage to the situation. He flipped them so he was on top and began a tickling attack on her.

" Ah-haa-ha-I-Ik-Ikuto -s-sstoop-p",she cried out, tears of laughter forming at the corners of her kept control for a little while longer until he heard the call of his name.

He had to to his dismay but before then he had to break it down to the girl.

"Amu?", he inquired.

When the girl turned, she sawregret pool in his sapphire had the knowing feeling that good-byes

would soon be said.

Before he retaliate, he saw tears threaten to soak her young face. Concern filled his gaze. Tears poured in a river, tears of him about to depart from something else filled Ikuto's face. Love?

Before the rivers became lakes, she felt warmth on her lips. Her honey pools widened. Her face now flushed was full of shock and somehow, happiness. The kiss was full of passion, and when it ended the girl's face was a rose on a green stem because of her green shirt and trousers, the boy with his heart-stopping, signature smirk on, but love filled his azure eyes.

He squirmmered in his pocket, scavenger hunting for the object he'd been waiting to begift to the one who held his heart.

"Here",he called.

Ikuto placed the object of purpose in on her strands of hair near the crook of her neck. A bell to stand for uniting and a white dove for future love.

He looked within the depths of the speachless girl's amber orbs. She returned the gaze unwavering.

"Keep this on and never take it off. When I come to claim as my wife, I'll know it's you by this", he pointed to the threaded bell-dove charm.

With this his gave her forehead a parting kiss and he dashed off , but before he left he voice drifted across the field..

"I'll wait for you",she also quickly added,"..and don't take 20 years." She stuck out her tongue.

At this he chuckled saying his 'alright', the dove into the rose bush and was gone.

_**xxflashback overxx**_

**Normal Pov**

_**'That was the last time I saw him',**_** she thought. **

**Her mind whirlded that was 10 years ago when she was 9 years old. **_**'Maybe I should move on, get a life',**_** she battled with her own mind about the whole affair.**_**'Mabye he'll come back', **_**her good side thought.**_** 'Keep a tough face and move on',**_** her bad conscious debated. She was so undeciding.**

**"He's obviously taking his time if he is to at all come back", she spoke to no one.**

**Now since she was faith in him was quickly dropping. Exhausted from her mind battle, sleep beckoned to her like a silver road of destiny. In no time she was out.**

**Amu's dream**

_**In front of her was a masculine looking man, strong biceps-long,sun-kissed skin,muscular limbs- and in his glory a SIX_PACK! He was the type of guy who would be seen on the front of people magazine.**_

_**Amu drooled to her dismay and when she noticed he could see her she blushed like a tomato. The man smirked while strolling over to her. Amu's blush deepened when he made eye-contact and looked deep into her pools.**_

_**'I've found you my kitten', was his words before Amu was awoken to the nagging sound of her cell.**_

**End Of Amu's Dream**

**Normal Pov**

**She rose from slumber to the sunlight of morning fitering through the window's blinds. What annoyed her the most was that her cell was still emmitting the aggivating country song she couldn't delete.**

**Amu's Pov**

**My phone was still going off.."Uggh", I grumbled.**

**I snatched my cell from the table and grumpily anwser.**

**"Ehh!"**

**What I didn't know was what helped cause the change of my life.**

**"Hello my Kitten"...**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Zion: Don't cha' love cliff hangers?**

**Amu:NO, I hate them and why is he here?**

**Ikuto: Because I am**

**Zion: *Sweat drops* Well please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap...**

Amu's Pov

My phone was still going off.."Uggh", I grumbled.

I snatched my cell from the table and grumpily anwser.

"Ehh!"

What I didn't know was what helped cause the change of my life.

"Hello my Kitten"...

**Normal Pov**

"WHO is this ?", questioned an angry Amu. " And I'm not a cat."

"My, you've forgoten me already ?, never thought ou could be so forgetful MY Amu, said the annomynous voice.

Amu was losing her pacience. It's like everybody wants to piss her off these days.

" Anwser my question first", she added in a grizzly tone.

There was a silent pause until she spoke up.

"Hello".No anwser "Umm...you still ther-e?" Still no reply.

Eventually she hung up, then after she decided to get moving for the day. There was no way she'd fall asleep after the annoying phone ran in the bath room ripping off her clothes and cranked on the shower.

**Later After Work**

**Amu's Pov**

It was starting to become dark, dusk clinging to the sky as I closed up shop.I think my boss, 'Slutzilla', wants something bad to hapen to me, because I swear she makes me stay always longer than the shop closer has to. I mean I'm lucky if I get home at 10:00pm.

While I was talking to myself, I guess time flew by beacuse the sky was mid-night,charcoal; dusk now swallowed by emptiness.

I trotted down the street into the nearby alley and tried to clear it before getting caught by drunks. Man, am I unlucky. I see a chubby looking guy deep down farther into the alley. There was no turning back now. I started my athlete runner dash as I began to near this stranger. But to my suprise he was right there when I looked scarlet as the blood that courses through my veins.

Taken aback by this I took baby-steps backwards until I hit the wall only to have the man stroll towards my body. A terrified expression now masked my ivory face, while pure wicked grins of delight covered his. I looked up feeling dizzy. I nearly fell to the ground as this wave of nausea crashed into my being.

I was defenseless as the dark figure continue to close the space between us as I felt the punture wounds inflate in pain. Pain etched through my body, weakness wobbling at my spread upon my face, the pain poured from the bite as the irony stench filled my nostrolis. Unconscionous came as a strong force, but those last seconds before darkness beckond, a bloodcurling cry bursted through the air. A husky voice of silk,comfort cooed me to sleep.

"Amu, all is fine sleep in my arms." " I've finnally found you after all of this time", said the voice in a sweet lullibatic whisper.

"My love has never changed."

And with those last romantic words I lost it all to the darkness that awaited me.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Amu : You could of killed me**

**Zion : If I wanted to I could of let you be with that old man**

**Amu :...**

**Zion : -smirks victoriously-**

**Later coming Character : Plz rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amu Pov **

I gapsed as pain and weariness masked my weak body. I was unable to move a finger over the force of paralyzation that streamed beneath my skin. Finnally after the period of time of weakness, strength built through my muscules as I moved a limb.

After a large amount of effort and pain, I sat upright groaning inwardly as pain still envoloped my connected limbs. Somehow I managed to hop out of the mountain of warm cover and pilled pillows, to the cold crackled air from the opened window.

_**'Wait, I didn't open a window',she thought internally**__._Now when she thought about it, she didn't even remember the part when she came home.

I stood in the middle of my room confused, then vivid images of last night's events swhirled like whirpools in my brain. The obiese guy with blood-shot eyes, the unbearable pain coursing throughout me, and the scent of irony blood fill the air around me. They came clear as if the scene were happenning right now.

Heat crashed into my over-worked body, my temprature increased dramaticly, and consciousness crept from under me. As the process of sleep increased on my falling courpes, to muscular arms gently caught my fragile body. I felt safe in this hold as it rocked me to sleep

**Normal Pov **

Amu awoke to wet-coolness on her forehead as a washcloth soaked in cold water stood in the center of her heat source. A major headache clouded her thoughts of what recently happened. She sighed as she gave up the struggle to remember.

The aroma of food interrupted her thoughts as it strengthened, navigating closer to the room. Drool slouched out the sides of her lips, pure delight overwhelming her curiousity. The door popped open (literally) and slammed across the room. Now her mood changed to frightened she duck under the covers, shaking slightly in fear as the footsteps neared.

Amu heard muttered curse and giggled lightly at how stupid the person, thing, or anything else sounded at the time of being. As her giggle fit continued the person on the outside cluched the bedsheet in their hand, still cursing lightly. Amu's gigle fit built stronger, clutching her belly while, clamping her over sized mouth.

Finnally the covers flew of and an handsome figure appeared above the pinkette's face. Concer masking it's pure man had shaggy mid-night blue tresses and muscular arm. He had a drop-dead-gorgeous face with charming azure pools. Underneath his thin under shirt was a ripple of a six-pack abs. To finish it off he had a slender figure and muscular structure. He was irresistable.

Amu store for the longest time unit I felt his gaze drift directly towards she snapped when she heard a chuckle.

"Like what you see ?", came a husky voice.

Heat rose to her face, a blush painting her cheeks.

Honey met cobalt as the two eyes sunk into the others electricty-like feeling swifting through the other at the power of the gaze. Amu sat dazed at the man before little did she know she fell into his web. Him the spider catchinf his prey, her the juicey fly. During the stare he scooted closer, closing the unwanted space between them.

**Amu's Pov **

This guy pulled away the covers, he was... gorgeous. Drooping dark blue locks and sapphire orbs, not to mention his charming facial appearance. He had a brawny build with muscular limbs, and he had a slender figure to finish the show.

I guess I've been staring too long, I felt eyes bore into my head, but not in a threatning state, like from 'Slutzilla', but of curiousity and question. I levered my head up to meet his cobal eyes to find lust and desire. He careed over filling the vacantcy between us. His face traveled closer that's when my head came out of the the clouds.

'_What does he think he's doing', I complained inwardly. 'I don't even know the guy and he's getting close.'_

I stuckmy from out of my ass and acted.

" Umm...what arrr..."

I couldn't finish. Warth had suprisingly clashed onto my lips. My eyes widened his lips crashed onto mine, my hands pinned to the bedpost behind me. I moaned as his free hand traced the curves on my body, but the kiss stayed strong.

His kiss became passionate. Lust and desire still lingered within the lip lock, and I moan louder with ectasy as his feelings became of wave crashing through my wallof defenses. This kiss drew out a make-out session we moaned in chorus during this event. He licked my bottom lip constantly, begging for entrance which I gladly (suprised) excepted. Our tongues dance together, rolling and clashing together.

I started to gasp at how good this felt in side. My eyes were clamped shut from the passion and rouhness of the kiss. He had to be a bad boy, because all bad boys are always good kissers. I shrieked when his cold touch grasped my breast and molded the other in his now other free hand aswell.

Noticing my hands were free, I slipped them around his neck locking his head in place. His tongue thrusted into my moth as we bobbed our heads back and forth. I moaned in pure pleasure as he sandwitched my breasts together, then twist and molded them in any way he pleased.

I felt a throbbling sensation as I aroused slowly from this seductive strange, I thrashed beneath him in order to containment from screaming in pleasure for the alien impression. Suddenly I felt coolness travel down my thigh after navigation from my boobs, the length of my short nightgown, and my delicate hips.I melted in ectsay. My breathing hitched and my temprature increased. The throbbing between my thighs ampified my pleasure off radar. My feeling of discomfort long from materializing.

His cold touch pause when his finger tips skinned my inner thigh. I whimpered in disapointment, when he stopped his actions and tumbled off the bed. If he had continue, I'd probally let him have me as he pleased. I was sort-of glad he stopped, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed when he stood up the moment.

He strolled to the whole at the 'door'of my room and paused.

"The name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto.. if you wanted to know. And I'll be staying for a while", he threw over his shoulder huskily.

Then I watched him leave throught the 'door'.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I tugged on the covers to have my beauty laying beneath. Her slender waist was perfect, she had shoulder-length, strawberry hair, and let's not forget her double D sized chest. She had a curvy and lushious structure, her hips met perfectly with her waist and her slender legs conncected finely with her hip. She had the face of an angel, thick lashes, thin brows, and plump-kissable lips; that gave me an idea.

Before I drooled, I traveled closer to her, hovering just above her angelic face then with haste dived for the kill. This was all I could do to tame my lust and desire for her.I held her hand on the headboard of her bead and crashed lip to lip with her. I lip locked, then shortley, licked her lip begging for entrance. Once she opened her mouth I plunged my tongue through her mouth, tasting her, exploring all there was.

I grasped her boob with my free hand and dropped the other from it's hold. She slipped her hands around my neck and I took that as a sign she was enjoying my tourment. I molded her breast in my hands, sending them any direction as I pleased.I heard her moan in pleasure, hearing this I losened my grip on her right breast and slid my hand to navigate down her body.

I smelt her arousal nice and clear like fresh air. I travel my hand to her thighs then moved into her inner I could continue I felt my arousal. My meat sticking up like a ruler. I collected my self from ravishing her body, she is too innocent to take away.

I popped off the bed and walked to the 'door'.

**'**_**Damn',I thought. 'I'll have to repare that.'**_

Before I left, in a seductive whisper I said, " The name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto, if you wanted to know. And I'll be staying for a while."

With that I left the horny girl to battle with herself while I went downstair to eat the prepared breakfast.

**Amu's Pov**

I sat there on the bed dumb-founded. He, I mean Ikuto just came and made-out with me. His name sounds fimiliar though, but the personallity is totally far from the one I'm waiting for.

"How am I going to survive with something like that."

Before I could think anymore, I became hypnotized with the smell of food and let my nose lead me downstairs.

**Zion : That was a long chapter -shows cramped up hand-**

**Amu : You don't look too well**

**Ikuto : Yeah. What she said , and it took you long enough to include me**

**Zion : *Nocked Out***

**Amu+Ikuto: *sweatdrop* plz R &R !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**XxXRecapXxX**_

**Amu's Pov**

I sat there on the bed dumb-founded. He, I mean Ikuto just came and made-out with me. His name sounds fimiliar though, but the personallity is totally far from the one I'm waiting for.

"How am I going to survive with something like that."

Before I could think anymore, I became hypnotized with the smell of food and let my nose lead me downstairs.

**Ikuto's Pov**

Human food isn't the greatest, but hey, I'm hungry. It's not like Ms. Strawberry's going to remember me that fast. I whipped up some pancakes and fried some hashbrowns. After I tossed my finshed scrambled eggs on to plates. I stacked some pancakes on each of our plates( ovbiously more on mine ) and set up the table while carrying our glasses of orange juice. Thank god I can cook, if I couldn't cook I'd think of myself as a fail.

After a couple of minutes, I heard Amu racing down the stairs, I smirked. **'She's that hungry', I thought inwardly. **Moments later she dives at the table, a puppy look on her face.

That was it, I couldn't hold it. I laughed out loud hastarically. Amu instantly rebounded on me tackling me in the process. The only problem, I somehow got on top. Her honey eyes widened, crimpson staining her cheeks.

There, right in front of me was my beauty. She was deep within blush, I store in awe as our gazes met. I couldn't look away, not from her even if my life depended on it.

I then remembered our breakfast was getting cold and popped off of her to plop at the table.

**Amu's pov**

Okay let me put this in the simplest form.

I run downstairs, he laughs when I dive at the table, we colided, we store, he got up and I followed.

I was mad at myself. I couldn't stop myself from blushing, especialy with the guy that saved me. 'Man did the food look good', I thought as I reached the table. We ate in silence until he spoke up.

"That charm your wearing, do you remember who you got it from ?"

" Yes, from a friend I met a long time ago", I anwsered. I couldn't quite remember him, all I remeber is his smooth voice. It probally deepened by now. How I missed him.

Then I remembered all the romantic things this guy said. I shook it off; Ikuto couldn't be my blue haired fiance, could he.

I look up to see Ikuto with a huge stack of pancakes on his plate, I mean there had to be like 20 on that huge plate he had. I sat there amazed he already woofed down the eggs and hashbrowns,not to mention he had more pancakes before he started his feast.

He didn't even notice I was gawking at just hogged down his meal.

Soon I got full about to throw away my plate until I saw him sitting there, hand outstreched for my food. I had 5 pancakes left and snacked them down like an appeitizer. Gosh the guy proablly ate 30 pancakes, top my 't forget the eggs and hashbrowns, so totaling up he ate about 10 pounds of food and it's only breakfast.

After I cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. He sure is a help, I most likely only would of ate toast and an apple. I thanked him for the meal and told him I should be back around five-ish. Ikuto gave me a quizicle look and I explained my scheduel of the day. He seemed relaxed after knowing my plans.

With this I scurried out the door and down the street, hoping Ikuto could take care of the house while I'm out. After ending my thoughts I raced to work. I have a feeling 'slutzilla's' gona' make me stay late again, but I shook it off.

Ikuto's Pov

After finishing breakfast Amu walked over and thankedme for the meal, I said it was no problem considering I ate like a pig. When she told me she was leaving tensed. 'What if I lose her again', I thought panicing. Not until she told me her the time she'd be back or her plans did I relax.' At lease I'll no where to start to look for her', I thought calmly.

I took nap to spend some time off. Hours later I awoke and traveled around the house looking for things to do. When I reached upstairs I turned the coner to find Amu's 'door'. I growled. ''Why did I yank the door open", I hissed at no one. Now that I had a chore to accomplish I strolled to the front entrance of the house, checking the mat for the key, which was there, and hurried downtown.

'Hope Amu didn't notice',I thought inwardly.

Little did I know that she hadn't even glanced at the door.

Later in the evening Normal Pov

Ikuto finnally finished the door after racing to get the supplies and takind professional smiled to himself at his good work, beat after finishing it by 4p.m., he slouched on the manhagony couch in Amu's living room. Now that he saw the house, it had a nice setup.

The living from was mad up of browns, turoquoises, and had a 42" flat screen and a dark brown cruiser (chair ). Amu had a white tiger rug below the satin,white coffee table and 2 leafy,green plants were placed upon it for decoration. She had a surround sound system along the T.V. and the room with cable and a dvd player under it. The walls were painted teal and satin with a blending affect which brought more attention to the dark,chocolate hard,wood flooring.

The small bathroom was painted lavender and light grey rim encaptured the bathroom's structure. The sink was stainless steel and the toilet was a toilet.

Her bedroom consisted of hot pinks and magentas with the ocassional slash of pink. Her bed magenta with the pile of various pinks, as it sat a few yards from the window. The window was a rare ovular/circle shape it had hot pink closet had a black entrance, but inside it was splashed with random colors. Amu's bookcase was a solid magenta. Her personal bathroom was teal and sky blue, yet the celling was spiced bannana ( blue and yellow splattery clor ). The neck of the shower was stainless steel

and the bathroom had double sinks.

After examining the house I decided I would take a nap until 5. I walked down the hallwayand noticed there was a rise in the paint, I ignored it and continued to my awaiting nap.

**Night Time Amu's Pov**

It's already 8p.m. and I promised Ikuto I'd be home around five. I sighed and locked up shop, heading home through the occupied streets instead of the alleys. I made a fast pace through the crowd and managed to arrive home in 20 minutes. I scrambled my key out of my pig-sty of a purse and tumbled in after unlocking my house entrance.

I immediatley found Ikuto sleeping peacefully on the couch, I couldn't help but smile; he looked so young. His face I kind of reconized it but I couldn't puzzle together the pieces. I tip-toed upstairs and rinsed off in the shower. I wrapped myself in my PJ's and skipped downstairs to make dinner.

It's Friday so I want to watch movies on my X-box with netflix as usual. I kind of like Ikuto around, maybe we can settle down with movies until we're K.O.. With a happy mood I walked over to the couch where Ikuto laid and shook him ever so lightly.

"Ikuto",I breathed.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I was in the middle of a nice dream when a smooth calming voice interrupted it.

"Ikuto", it whispered.

I growled lightly in the back of my throat, opened one eye in question. There stood MY Amu, a happy expression on her face. I shifted to sit upright while her smile widened.

"Ikuto, would you like to watch so movies with me", she asked nice.

I had to say yes, even if I was tired.

" No prob' ", I replied smoothly and emotionless, it was all I could do to hide my excitement. She brought over ramen and popcorn, set up the X-box, and set it on netflix(she has X-box Live).Amu and I settled for action comedy new releases and we cuddled. I don't think she noticed or she didn't care.

We were watching Killers it was halarious. This guy's wife doesn't know what he works as and they get into alot of shit. Loved it. I guess she did too becauseI swear I heard her giggle in the funny scenes. I smiled. I love Amu this way the most.

Soon I fell asleep in the best mood ever, only to be awoken by the knock on the door...

**Zion: Still love them cliff hangers**

**Ikuto: Why did someone have to interrupt my slumber**

**Amu:*sweat drops* **_**doesn't understand**_

**Plz R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ikuto: When will Amu remember me**** -****pout-**

**Zion: *****in an old man's voice*****In time, In time**

**Ikuto: *Sweatdropps* Zion doesn't own shugo chara**

**XxXRecapXxX**

We were watching Killers it was halarious. This guy's wife doesn't know what he works as and they get into alot of shit. Loved it. I guess she did too becauseI swear I heard her giggle in the funny scenes. I smiled. I love Amu this way the most.

Soon I fell asleep in the best mood ever, only to be awoken by the knock on the door...

**Normal Pov**

Hesitantly Ikuto slouched to the door, grumpily confronting the visitor. His face grimanced. A guy of blond hair stood,with dazzeling ruby eyes. He was about a little taller than Amu.'Not much of a competion', thought Ikuto.

"Hello, is Hinamori-san here ?", asked the blondie.

"No", Ikuto growled as a reply and slammed the door.

From the loud slam of the door, Amu awoke instanly, looking startled and angry at Ikuto.

"Who was at the door ?",Amu asked minicingly.

When Ikuto didn't anwser, Amu stomped over and threw open the door. Shocked of who stood there, Amu froze. Not one limb stood worried as he store at the motionless Amu.

**'It's obvious she doesn't want to see this guy', he thought angered. **

"Hinamori-san, it's been a while hasn't it ?", questioned the blond, an edge of cold to his voice.

Shakily Amu anwsered..

"Yes it has been...Tadase".

**Amu's Pov**

Tadase. He's the one who ruined my life**.**

_**XxXFlashbackXxX**_

_A 17 year old Amu sat in the Y.A.Z. program room doing her homework with the others. Amu's parents couldn't make it home before school let out, so Amu and her sister had to go to after school programs._

_At Y.A.Z. Amu hung with this blondie and made funny jokes with each other. In english they had to write an essay abbout rights that went along as a grade for history. Just before her parents arrived Amu finished her essay and sloppily packed her bag while looking at the time._

_When Amu's parents came and picked her up a paper slipped out of her bag and fell to the ground. A clueless Amu walked out chatting to her parents while a certaint blond walked over. He picked up the paper and then read its contents. An evil grin featured his princely face. He quicly erased the name currently written on the page and scribbled on he tucked it into his bag, like his prized possesion and continued on as if nothing happened._

_The following week at the ceremony she heard her paper being read and called the winner of this movement. When the writer was called to stand, Amu stood, along with the princely blond;Tadase. People gaspedin shocked as two people stood. Everyone knew Amu was smart and it sounded like she wrote it but, they squealed over Tadase and accused Amu of lying. _

_A perplex Amu stood while a evil looking Tadase stood, smiling in grace. The announcer found a name and claimed that Tadase was the froze._

_"But I wrote that paper", she argued, I remember that word for word. _

_"Liars always try to argue", replied a couple of his fan girls. The everyone in the room agreeded. Acussing her of trying to seek popularity from the paper. In the end she had teachers yell in her face about abusing her knowledge, some said that all her homework was from Tadase. The teachers almost had her held back a year because of her 'injustice'._

_"But I wrote the paper", a weak Amu cried to no one. " Where is he when you need him ", she whimpered looking at the charm that hung from her messy hair._

_**XxX End Of Flashback XxX**_

**Amu's Pov **

He planned to use my paper and seek world domination, but all it did was get him a talk show on Ellen, where he emmbarassed himself trailing on, and on about him ruling the then came to me directly telling me off about how useless I was and what a fail I am. He later one day spat on my face, still not forgetting that my essay did no good, and even stated that he was ashamed about claiming it as his, but what ticked me off even more was the fact he was at my front door.

Standing still was the only way for me not to choked him. I calmed down seeing Ikuto's worried expression. I guess I must of scared him when I froze.

I quicky mouthed I'm fine and he relaxed greatly, later after a few more akward moments.

"So what brings you over..". He looked over at me. I mouthed Tadase.

"..Tadase ?".

The fingure in front of us figeted as if he was uncomfortable with the man that stood before him.

" Well I came to speak to Amu, but I see she may be busy".

I didn't understand what he was getting to at first till I looked at myself and Ikuto. My clothes were ruffled and my hair spilled everywhere. Ikuto had on no shirt, his abs glistening in the light and his shorts slightly crooked, his hair was also wild.

I blushed like a strawberry.

"No it's not what you think. You weren't interupting anything."Quiety I whispered for Ikuto to go inside and motioned for Tadase to come closer.

"Well Amu-chan..."-I grimanced when he said my name. " I came here to ask for forgiveness."

I gasped. Am I hearing what was just said.

**Zion: I pissed myself off while writing the flashback**

**Amu: Why did you remind me of tadase -sobs in emo chair-**

**Ikuto: whatev' R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxXRecapXxX**

"Well Amu-chan..."-I grimanced when he said my name. " I came here to ask for forgiveness."

I gasped. Am I hearing what was just said.

**Tadase's Pov**

**Amu stood there shocked. If you asked anyone,her face was a crack-baby face. Retarded looking and the whole nine yards.**

**When she didn't reply I continued."You know about school;me stealing your paper,spitting in your face in all. I came her to accomidate for those."**

**Amu snapped out of her daze and finally anwsered me,"ohh...", was all that came through.**

**I said a bunch of bullshit she probally never even listened to unit I got to the point.**

**"Amu". I blushed, my throat was suddenly becoming dry."I like you will you acept my feelings ?" My eyes squished close, my limbs stiff and numb. **

**She was still there standing looking like a deer in headlights. **

**"NO!", she yelled. My eyes snapped open, my blush filled my corpse.**

**"No. You were terrible to me in high school. Y-you used me..",she growled,"...spat in my face and insulted me, and worse of all you stole the most important assignment from ME!"**

**Her expression was one of rage, not of regret of discontent;rage. Her face boiled over,her mouth twisted like her soft pink lips.**

**"Get away",she snarled. "where'd you get these feelings for me anyways. Now that I'm older and 'mature' you think I'll be all, oh Tadase come here and give me a kiss."**

**"Yeah",I anwsered grimanced even further.**

**"No; just leave me be so I can live a miserable life that you helped ME ****ALONE**** FOREVER!"**

**After, she slammed the door in my face.**

**Normal**

**Amu ran up the stairs, forgetting that Ikuto was still there. He concerned he came out the he traveled up the stairs and followed the upset girl. Sobs came from the Amu's pained him to hear her cry. He silentley travel up the stairs and into her room. Hidden among the shadows her watched Amu good and evil sides clashed into a battle of ideas to handle the eventually acknowledged his good self's idea.**

**Wether he was to regret his decision or praise it he continued quietly tiptoed to her bed and snaked his arms around her waist,waiting for her reaction**

**Amu's Pov**

**I felt movent around my lower half and twitched slightly.I gasped while jumping as I saw none other than Ikuto with his arms wrapped around my waist.I expected a smirk or a chuckle from my jump, but his face stayed gentle and concerned. His touch was so nice and protective, I didn't want to move just incase he thought I was body gave me a warm feeling and we were pressed togethe-...What AM I have I been Smoking.I must be obviosly HIGH to think of that.**

**I slid out of his graps only to be held back.I felt his warm beath tingle at the back of my movements were uneasy and nervous,but his voice was of confidence.**

**"Amu",Ikuto breathed huskily.**

**I shiver at his velvet voice, it always affected me this way.**

**''Amu, what's made you upset enough to cry ?''**

**That's when I losted control. I spilled out all of my concerns,anger,and thoughts.**

**"Tadase hated me in school and was very rude, but now he came and wanted me to accept his confession",I bultered out in a gave me a confused look and I told him the whole story to every last face was filled with simpathy.**

**" Amu...Your more than enough for me", he whispered.I barely heard it. I don't think I was suppose to hear that so I acted dumb.**

**"Hmnn..What was that...?".**

**His face to notice that he said what he wanted to keep secret.**

**"Nothing''.**

**After he left.I smiled to myself, I have someone who actually cares for rose to my face, I was overwhelmed with actions were like childhood crush, even if he was a vampire. His kind laugh and gentle chuckle made me blush like Ikuto my childhood crush ?''**

**Ikuto's pov**

**My vampiric horomones are raging,I decided to go out to cool them.**

**The lights of the city were breath-taking, even for me. Red, Orange,lime, and yellow light withered into the air. **

**An uneasy feeling pricked upon me;the feeling of being watched.I shook it off and ignored it like I didn't take notice.I continued on and decided to window shop.**

**Dusk crept onto the sky, pale orange blended into empty streets were filled with night workers and rush hour started on the winter day.I grumbled at the noise of the talking laughing;it was all too loud.I quickened my pace and slipped into an alley.  
**

**BAD MOVE**

**I heard chuckling and evil laughter above me and from all around. I already knew I was out-numbered, and I knew who it was.**

**"Well,'t it the trouble maker",came a icy voice.**

**"your going to pay for the distruction you caused to the Easter organization."**

**My body stiffened and I gritteted my teeth.**

**"Long time no see...Nadiokiaou"(Is that how you spell it)**

**The laughter increased infront of me.**

**"Wow;I'm touched that you still remember me",he replied mockingly.**

**''Don't think much of it'',I hissed.**

**''Well it's hard to forget the person who murdered your twin brother,right ?'',he smoothed.**

**That was it, with this my eyes turned blood-shot and I launched a counnter attack.**

**At Amu's**

**I woke up from my refreshing nap and galloped downstairs. **

**I weakly scanned the nothing.I decided to go out for groceries.**

**XxXFlashbackXxX**

_**A head of mid-night blue and mid-night black stood facial features the same,body structure hair hair was the only difference between twins stood,shaking with excitment as the present were to be was their 8 birthday and they'll finally get better gifts.**_

_**The one of mid-night blue trotted over as his father gesture, the head of black flashed over to his other words always ritualed on a vampires birthday were to be announced and their families traditional prayer began.**_

_**The twins glanced at each other,their smiles identicle no questions two sprinted to the presents and and dung their claws into the paper wrapping.**_

_**"Cool I got a walkie-talkie set",said the headful of blue hair.**_

_**"Got spy equipment Ikuto,look",said the headful of black.**_

_**"THAT'S AWESOME Kotaro!"**_

_**The twins happiness faded as the lights flickered. Then all went black. Shuffling was heard among the room,the a wail of pain echoed around.**_

_**The lights clicked and the body of Kotaro hung limply,soaked in blood from a man of cheasnut green eyes full of were heard aroung the room,wails and cries echoed.**_

_**"This is what will happen to everyone if you keep compeiting with Easter",he sneered."I suppose doing this will get the message clearer to those of dense minds."**_

_**"Y-you, the lieutenant of Easter's director",my father growled."What was the meaning of haven't even threatened you."**_

_**"it's orders from the boss". With his last statement he turned to Ikuto,his smile widened wickedly.'Your next',he mouthed,after her jumped through the window,slamming Kotaro to the tile flooring.**_

_**Ikuto's knees coursed throughout trickled down his face.'Kotaro's gone', a voice soothed.'Gone to a better place'.**_

_**Anger boiled over him and he exploded.**_

_**" I SWEAR; I SWEAR I'LL MAKE EASTER PAY'',he shouted.**_

**Normal Pov**

**Objects flashed by as Ikuto dodge a stab to an doubled back behind him grabbing a shoulder and a forearm and slamming him to the groung.**

**Just in time he ducked as a bat flew over his attacker stood infront of him defenseless as Ikuto jabbed him in the stomach with a quick unexected blow in the back suprised him but he quickly recover,drop kicking his opponent.**

**Blood ozed from his didn't hurt Ikuto but it sure did cause some He was cornered.6 men encircled with a knife,the next with numb-chucks,hte other with a tazer,2 with bats,then finnaly a buff one with a gun.**

**Worry filled Ikuto, but he ignored it all came at once he easily dodged the bats and punched the two easy guys man with the knife got a stab but waskicked with such force,the wall cracked when he made contact.**

**Ikuto jumped as the tazer made contact with his skin but back kicked him in his family opponent fell to the ground and the sound of numb-chucks became audible.**

**This guy was showing of;he swirled them around in fast motion. So fast he lost his grip and they flew out of his hands. The guy looked scared,he was so scared that when Ikuto stepped foreward this guy pissed made a mean face so he could hide his opponent ran that was not the end.**

**Ikuto's relief was short-lived.A gun shot was heard, and he became etched across his face and he fell to the and the gun-holder walked over and kicked him until blood spilled from his wounds,blood ozed from his mouth and his lungs started to burn.**

**He thought he was going to die, little did he know was that someone heard the gun-shot and cared.**

**I will upload another chapter when I receive 30 reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto: Zyonne Doesn't own any shugo chara characters!

Chapter 7

**RECAP**

**Ikuto's relief was short-lived.A gun shot was heard, and pain became etched across his face and he fell to the ground. The gun-holder walked over and kicked him until blood spilled from his wounds,blood ozed from his mouth and his lungs started to burn.**

**He thought he was going to die, little did he know was that someone heard the gun-shot and cared.**

****

**Normal Pov**

**A head of strawberry trotted down the alley and found a group of men encircling and object;wait it was a and black was all she saw until she froze.'That's Ikuto',thought the figure of strawberry.**

**"Ikuto!",cried out a feminine voice.**

****

**Ikuto's Pov**

**'I'm about to die',I thought Amu will be left behind forever.I was about to give in when a fimiliar voice trekked through the alley.**

**"Ikuto!",it cried.**

**I looked overwhelmed with fear.'No Amu'.**

**"What are you doing here",I managed to voice out."I heard a shot and came to-...".She was cut of as one of my enimies grabbed her from behind.I growled deeply at the sight.**

**"So,what is your doing here at a place like this young lady?",Nadiokiaou rolled off his taveled over to my Amu and massaged her face.I saw her shake in fear.**

**"There's no need to be shy''.His fingers slipped a little lower down her figure and her reaction suprised hand quickly yet accuratley hit his nose,balled up into a fist.**

****

**Amu's Pov**

**I was about to anwser Ikuto's question when a man from the shadows grabbed me from someone else came out of the shadows but wasn't as masculine.**

**"So,what is your doing here in a place like this young lady",the voice said figure came closer and the man with cheasnut hair swirled his cold hand around my face.I shuddered at the icy touch.**

**"There's no need to be shy",he conitued and his hand slowly slithered down my body.**

**Anger boiled in me.'Who does he think I am,a hooker',I thought angrily.I was so angry my body retailiated on its fist punched him square in the face, to be more specific on the nose.**

**At first I gasped in shock, then I grinned lightly in man in front of me held his nose, blood seeped through his looked up at me his eyes turned from green to scarlet.**

**"You're going to regret your action",he snarled.**

****

**Normal Pov**

**Nadiokiaou snapped his fingers and dark shadows circled around the skirts of the ; wait;vampires closed in around Amu and knew there was no escape.**

**The two tensed, already expecting gasped as she was pulled away,her clothes being tugged at aswell.**

**Ikuto on the other hand was being attacked at all off his feet from the left and slammed to the ground from the cycle continued as Amu's coat was ripped off.**

**"Ikuto!",she screeched.**

**He seemed to have built up some kind of strength because he managed to trott over to enimies away from her he built a quick barrier around them.**

**He held her close to him and colapsed onto her standing figure.**

**"Ikuto",she yelled panted beneath her, sweaty and looked up, his face looke farmiliar.**

**She froze as relization dawned upon is her childhood blushed not knowing whether to regret or cherish her descion.**

**Amu hesitated before continuing."Ikuto...I want you..to..",she gulped,"suck my blood".**

****

**Amu's Pov**

**I told Ikuto to suck my he look up his eyes were wide and he shook his head repeatedly.'He has to unless he die',I thought darkly.**

**I scooted closer and pulled down my collar,exposing my bare eyes pools turning to midnight fangs grew longer and silavia covered moth closed the space between him and my neck.**

**After a swift lick to the neck his fangs broke through my of pain, my body was overwhelmed with legs buckled and I fell to my knees as a light encircled and orchard enhanced the alley.**

**After I blacked out,leaving Ikuto;my Ikuto,to finish the rest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP**

I scooted closer and pulled down my collar, exposing my bare eyes pools turning to midnight fangs grew longer and salvia covered moth closed the space between him and my neck.

After a swift lick to the neck his fangs broke through my skin. I cried out of pain, my body was overwhelmed with legs buckled and I fell to my knees as a light encircled and orchard enhanced the alley.

After I blacked out, leaving Ikuto; my Ikuto, to finish the rest.

**Ikuto's Pov**

All I remember is sucking Amu's blood and waking up surrounded by dead guys. I walked home carrying Amu on my shoulder, and slumped instantly on the bed in her room. Surprisingly sleep beckoned me in an instant and all I awoke to was Amu's loving smile.

A smile graced upon my face as well as I caressed her tender skin. Gently, I laid my lips on her's. I enjoyed the taste of strawberries that lingered on her tongue, and a sensation filled my heart.

(Lemon Warning)

Amu and Ikuto deepened their kiss, toppling off the bed. A wave of animalistic force washed Ikuto as he pounced on Amu and pinned her on the ground. Using one hand, he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt, his icy touch sending shivers up her spine.

Amu thrashed and twitched beneath him as he unclasped her bra and massaged her left breast. Amu moaned and whimpered as Ikuto took the bud on her bubbly mound and sucked hard. She liked how aggressive he was acting and the way he expertly touch at the right places. She studied his actions in curiosity since she had no experience herself.

Ikuto felt himself getting hard very fast. He couldn't take it anymore; he tore all of their clothing off leaving them both exposed. He took his meat and placed it over her entrance. As soon as he plopped it on her his huge cock was covered in her juices.

After a while he started to buck his hips, gliding over her glistening hole. He grunted in pleasure as his dick twitched on the underside. He was reaching his peak too fast, but because of his desperation to feel a certain amount of friction his body pulled her lower region closer and applied more pressure for more friction.

Amu mewled under-neath him as an attempt to fight the urge to jab him inside her hot, drenched folds. She started to me his thrust as he picked up the pace finding more pleasure in this activity.

Ikuto felt an unbearable amount of pain in his dick as it twitched and throbbed. He groaned and growled in the back of his throat as his dick started to swell and a forceful amount of cum squirted out the head. That was the last straw, he grabbed her hips viciously and plunged himself forcefully inside.

Amu's eyes widened as she felt an intrusion in her pussy and tears welled in her eyes as pain filled her neither regions. Ikuto felt blissful as he sat inside of her. Instinctively, he started to thrust shallowly then increase his speed over time.

Amu started to pant as Ikuto increased his pace. She had never felt this good before. She then started to meet his thrusts with much difficulty, and yelp as he started an inhuman pace.

He couldn't help but thrust his hips frantically into hers, mashing their privates together. He grunted when he felt her convulse around him. Ikuto purred, "So tight". And gasped as a forceful amount of precum escaped the head of his dick. He started to pound into her as he felt his cock twitch inside. Ikuto threw his head back as his cock head swelled and cum splattered out of him.

Slumping over he embraced his mated and fell into a slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Amu's pov

The sun was too bright and I wish it would go away. I feel so sore and can't figure out why. When I finally got my hips to rise, I slid back into bed as pain shot up my spine. I couldn't helped but moan from the pain as it left a pleasing sensation around my womanhood.

The crust nesting in the corners of my eyes crumbled away they fluttered open, allowing me to see the outside world.

Normal Pov

As Amu opened her eyes, the blinding light of the sun cause her eyes to dialate. She sat still in be for a number of minutes before she sat up, finally feeling the hand tracing her hips in a seductive manner. The hand was warm enough to make her shiver with pleasure, but cold enough to settle the heat in her core. The hand slowly slipped away from her hips to her breast; groping the large globes, forcing their nipples into its palms to massage them.

A groan slipped from pink, luscious lips as her body armed into the hands. It was all happening so fast that Amu could harldy understand what was happening. All she could do was moan in glee, not even processing the fact that she was still sore. She was only just recovering from whatever her last night activities were, and Amu really didn't want to know.

Those nimble fingers latched onto her nipples, forcing them to become hard peaks. Amu winced as she felt her buds being pinched, they were severly sensitive. Actually they were way too sensitive to take this torment. A lustful moan escaped their captor and Amu felt wetness slid down her thighs. Her twat twitched as she rub her thighs together, seeking to gain more unbearable pleasure. She muffled her cries of joy as the hands gripped harder on her rosy buds. The fingers still remained doing the ministrations until a mop of mid-night tresses nested into the valley of her breast. At first nothing happened until a new sensation was introduced to her "rack".

Salivia coated her mounds as Ikuto's tongue swirled aroud her sensitive peaks. He couldn't help but smirk from her squeals. '_And she's squealing because of me._' He thought happily. Amu started to slide down near the foot of the bed bumping into Ikuto's painful errection sitting loud and proud in the open.

'_He's super big,_' she thought in a daze, '_He's as big as the porn stars I've seen in my father's magazines._' Instead of helping her stop ikuto let her slide into his crotch so he slid across her clit. Mewls came from below him as he teased his precious Amu further. '_I knew she'd want more of me._' His hips rocked powerfully against her inner thighs as her body reminded her of what happened last night. '_We had sex didn't we._' A bright blushed painted her strawberry tinted checks, turning them into a bloody red. Her clit seemed to shiver with her as she experienced the worst torture any woman would face, with a hot guy teasing her as soon as she awoke.

It wasn't until her clit recieved a pleasuring shock that she started to grind her hips against him, hoping to find her climax. '_I can feel it, I'm so close._' She thought as that shock returned once again. Her hips moved in a circle grinding wherever the shock came back at. Amu began to pant without realizing it and her eyes closed in ectasy. '_So close; I'm cumming!_'

It was like an explosing so sudden and unexpected. Her hips buckled up and slammed into Ikuto's pulsing cock. A vein popped up on his dick and he couldn't hold it anymore when her hips hit his dick. Cum slipped from the swelled tip of his cock, forming a river on her flat, pale stomach. Cum spilled on the covers before he shoved Amu up to suck up all of his cum.

Her eyes widened in suprise as a foreign object forced its way into her moist caverns. At first it was ackward to have something so big inside her mouth releasing this white fluid. Then she realized it was so sweet and addictive.

Amu's tongue instantly coiled around the head of his penis. Lapping at the sensitive skin she bobbed her head back and forth, hoping to get more of the delicious treat. She kept playing with the head, even jacking the length of his meat for more of his semen.

Ikuto felt her teasing him, and she was doing a GOOD job for her first try. Moans slipped past his lips as he gripped her hair forcing her to deepthroat him, making her gag on the tip. Soon he began thrusting his hips into her await mouth, he pulled away to see her slutty expression, exploding load of his cum onto her face. He moved his hands experly against his 8 inch glory(he didn't like to have too big of a dick so girls wouldn't be attached, he can choose what size he wanted his penis to be). His hands held his meat in a death grip; only loose enough to fit his length through.

He flipped her over on the bed once again in doggy position. Amu felt his strong hands mold into her soft ass, he seemed to be teasing her again. When she felt him tease her entrance she thrust her hips back as her tongue stretched out as she began to shiver. She coiled and tightened around him, making the pulsing sensation return. He began at a slow pace, feeling her insides clench him tightly. Juices flowed him around like a flood pour into a city. '_So good and tight._' He thought. His face scrunched up in pleasure as he picked up speed.

Amu felt his pace getting wilder and stronger. Her folds sucked him back in every time to slid out, not giving him the option of escape. Her tawt was still tender from her last orgasm so her mewls couldn't be controlled as her continued.

Her body was on fire from the pleasure his thick meat gave her. She remembers that masturbating never felt this good. No matter how many times she stirred her finger through her opening, it always felt the same; the same pleasure, the same build, the same orgasm. It was never new and you already anticipated what would happen next. Thrusting her finger through herself in and out didn't give her the satisfaction her sexual hunger craved for.

He didn't want to stay at the same pace so he rocked his hips into her's faster. Her juices spilled onto them both. Her hips were glistening like a fountain as his legs had thin trails of her pleasure. He realized his precious Amu was reaching another orgasm as he felt the build of his own. As he looked into her eyes, he saw intense pleasure mixing with a lingering twinge of pain. If he kept this up any longer he'd probably break her.

Ikuto slowed down the movements of his hips, making his cock stroked the sensitive bundle within her. "Amu you're so sexxxy" He purred. Thats all it took for her to shudder around him, making her scream out her bissful moment. Ikuto swung his meat into her contracting pussy,making him reach his climax with each passing second.

Finally he couldn't take anymore of this great and painful torture. His mid-night locks flew back as his head arched back. He cried in pleasure, releasing his treasured semen within her, not ever bothering to hassel back releasing outside of her. She writhed and struggled against him but soon relax as his loads pounded against her bundle of nervs inside her pussy. Her mewl was cut off as she entered the blissful awaiting darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Blood** **X** **Love**

**Tadase Pov**

I can't believe Amu rejected me like that. I know that man was there, but he could of just been a friend. Amu isn't taken, I can still win her heart.

As I turned the corner to my the public library, I spotted Nagihiko waiting for me on the steps. He waved his hand for me to come over. The climb up the stairs was tiring, considering there were 150 steps to reach the top. When I reached the top, Nagihiko's mocking grin angered me to no end.

"You seem tired young lady; should I help you?" His comment almost made me pounce. "You know that time in 11th grade was an accident!" I yelled.

_**Flashback**_

Two boys were shopping in the school store, when they suddenly dared each other to sneak on the girls uniform. The head of blonde stepped out of the dressing room and rounded the corner to find his friend. Before he reached his destination, 3 boys came and trapped him in their circle.

"Hey miss pretty, you're lookin' pretty **HOT** today." Their grins were broad and each boy started to stuff their hand into his skirt. The blonde haired boy could do nothing as they finally discovered boxers instead of panties. Grumbling, the trio left in dissapointment; no pussy for them.

As the blonde boy went back to the dressing room, he spotted dark purple hair snagged against a hanger. As he went toward the purple lock giggling could be discovered and anger wash over him.

"You just watched!" He screeched in disbelief.

**Normal**

"Dude, I'm just making sure you don't forget." He playfully grinned then dashed through the library doors. "First one to the research books gets the best sources!" Nagihiko panted out as he ran. _That's right, Ms. Ovolees research prodject._ Tadase bolted to the door and went straight for the reference section.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**BLOOD** **X ****LOVE**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikuto's Pov

After having more _fun_ with Amu, I went downstairs to grab us some McDonald's. Traffic this morning wasn't too bad, only a ten minute drive to Mickie D's. As I pulled through the Drive-Thru, a woman with a thick French accent spoken into the intercom. "Welcome to McDonalds, would you like a caramel McCafe?" Her voice was somewhat light at the beginning, then became sultry at the end. When I didn't anwser she confirmed what I thought.  
"I know it's you Ikuto."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this fanfict and I can only hope my supporters have not abandoned all hope for this story. Please enjoy and I hope to update within the next week or two or until I'm free. I'm promising that I'll try from keeping my readers disappointed. Please have faith in me guys.**

**~AmutoSavior283**

Ikuto's Pov

When I didn't answer within a sufficient amount of time, a loud sighed projected through the intercom.

"Must you always be so difficult *****_**dragi**_," she questioned seductively. "Only you would play hard to get, well, to capture my _dragi_. Wouldn't you?" She said coyly.

Her breath came in puffs through the large microphone and once I didn't respond, the line only grew longer, so, my best bet was to answer or get the hell at of there. Also, I could tell Lulu began to grow impatient as her nails tapped against the hard surface rhythmically.

"Well," she groaned, "If you won't even humor me a greeting or conversation, I have three options," she breathed nasally. "One: I can tell father where you're located, Two: I can bribe local law enforcements for your living quarters, job and other important locations, or three," she paused slightly. "I can take a break and you will talk to me."

I groaned loudly, slightly allowing it to subside into a hiss. "Fine. Take a break and I'll be in the parking lot." I growled hotly.

Eternity seemed to pass as I pulled into a parking space, killed the engine and sat patiently for the bitch of all time to arrive. I sighed, throwing my head against the leather seat of the black Escalade. Why? Why, I thought sourly. My past had to come up at all of times, a CERTAIN past had to catch up with me at this specific timing. If she's here, then they're all here, I thought. At least I've gotten this bit of information from the dramatic event to come. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the 'clicking' of heels and the swaying of hits reflected in the car mirrors. I groaned, covering my eyes with the palm of my hand. SO NOT sexy like my sweet innocent Amu. I'd given anything to be with her instead of with Lulu, well not anything, well you know what I mean.

Blonde strands of hair tickled my nose as I look over to see Lulu's form leaning against the driver's door, face laying on the rolled down window. Her blue eyes held a seductive gleam, playfulness and mischief clouding them as well.

"Ikuto-koi my _dragi_," she whispered, an unreadable emotion now filling her eyes. Well, not unreadable, just unwanted for me. "I've waited so long to see, no mine eyes nay not play tricks do they?"

I only looked at her with a bored expression. She stared with bright eyes before inviting herself into my car. Once she plopped herself onto a leather seat, she tilted her head towards me.

"There's a lot to speak of with you," she said matter of factly. Before I could contradict her, she mashed her finger against my lips. "Sssshhh, my _dragi_, our past is not my concern, it is our fathers I'm more worried about as of now." I gave her a baffled look and she sighed, shutting her eyes, then reopening them once again. "This will be a long conversation," she paused slightly as if to make sure I grasped this information. I pushed her finger away before nodding slightly for her to continue. "Are you willing to sit and listen?" She finished in a question which unusual since she hardly ever asks, she demands. "Fine by me," I answer confidently.

"Well then….." Lulu starts.

- Ӝ-

Normal Pov

Amu moaned lowly before forcing herself to stumble from beneath the covers. She manages to trudge herself downstairs to see the note Ikuto left on the kitchen island.

'I'll be back with lunch, hang tight. Love, Ikuto .' It read.

Sighing, Amu allows her legs to lead her to the living room couch. 'Hopefully he'll come back soon, she thought hungrily. I hungry in both ways.' Her body slouches on the couch as her mind drifts into a blissful slumber once again. She dreams of Ikuto and their possible future together.

As she slumbers an unknown and unwanted visitor slips through an open window. As cautious as her vampiric boyfriend was, he left a vulnerable entry point open and unlocked. The visitor hastily invites himself in, dusting off his once crisply ironed suit as close to its original cleanest as possible.

"It seems my years have dulled my ability to enter in a more orderly fashion, but as long as I complete my objection at hand, it shant matter to methods leading to the event." The deep voice scolded himself slightly. "Now the person of the hour is where I wonder?" He questioned no one.

Walking through what he thought to be a kitchen, he traveled through the first level until he found his main prize.

"Now we're talking money!" The male praised himself victoriously. He walks over to the pinkette and cradles her into his chest before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sorry for not having anything more special dear, but you'll be a doll anyways won't you dear?" He groaned while preforming the action. "Now to have you acquainted at my place for the time being," he said to her uselessly since she was, after all, unconscious. "Let's call it a vacation from your dear Ikuto, a short vacation I believe." It chuckled darkly.

Instead of leaving a note, he merely pricks his finger against a wooden slinter before rubbing his bleeding wound against the nearest wall. As he walks away, it forms into to several cobalt symbols. He leaves through the front door, not bother to lock it after himself, but closes the house and an unintentional hint behind gently. A cobalt, violet strand litters the cream carpet.

-Ӝ-

"What are you talking about?!" Ikuto yells at Lulu ferociously. She whimpers and cowers slightly.

"It's the truth, I have no reason to lie. You must hurry, they may already know where she lives!" Lulu countered in desperation. "If I couldn't make you happy then I support the one who can. After all, that's what you do for the one you love." She said emotionally. I sigh and try to clear my head.

"Thank you Lulu, I truly appreciate this." I look at her thankfully while she flusters greatly. "It's not a problem, I've got to return to work now, so…., see later?" She seems hopeful. "Maybe," I respond.

As she saunters back to work, I focus my attention on protecting my precious pinkette and review what Lulu has informed me with. Our fathers didn't agree that I, the true blooded prince of vampires has intentionally courted a human. So when I refused to court and betroth Lulu they became furious and devised a plan to end or alter the fate and future of Amu and I. It appears as though some vampires approve or tolerate my choice and are accepting my freedom to choose who I court, while some few wish not to tolerate my so found freedom. One of my supporters is my mother, who informed Lulu so she could tell me. Surprisingly another is my grandmother on my father's side who hates my guts 24/7.

"Amu I'm coming for you."

Speeding like a bomb is following me, I race the Escalade home to Amu's house. I'm relieved when everything appears normal. My shoulder relax and my quickened breath and accelerating heart beat slighten in pace. As I reach for the knob and twist it into the wondrous place I believed to be holding my princess, I freeze at the scene awaiting me.

Pink strands surrounding a single purple like strand ly near the living room entrance. A familiar symbol mocks me as I stare at it in horror.

-Ӝ-

***dragi**- Romanian for dear or dearest

Zyonne: Not too bad for not updating in like two years?

Amu: Sure, but why after your writer's block am I kidnapped?

Zyonne: To grab attention, why else?

Amu: Uggh, whateva'

Ikuto: She said it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just so you know, I looked up the different address formats for different countries and hopefully I did them close to correct, but if not, I truly don't care because it don't detract from the story. Also, I spent extra time making the chapter longer so I hope you all are satisfied with its length. I promise to have a lemon in an upcoming chapter soon and I try to make it more detailed and better than my last. I know I disappoint a few readers with its lack of depth and detail. Anyway, enjoy! –AmutoSavior283

* * *

Normal Pov

The mysterious figure bounced from roof top to roof top through the bustling city. He and his target remained completely unnoticed by passing pedestrians and honking cars and taxis that were a mere 100 feet below them. Finally, as his headquarters became within eyesight, he dropped onto an unoccupied street and waited patiently for an unmarked car to arrive. Within five minutes, a black Escalade bounded through the street and stopped directly before the retriever and his unconscious target. The window rolled down, "I see you've successfully retrieved the girl, but did you leave any other evidence except the Clan markings behind?" the voice questioned from the car window. "No sir, everything is in order," the retriever replied calmly, "May I enter the car, it's quite cold and I'm sure the boss won't be happy if the cold were to affect our target." He also added, lifting the shoulder holding the pinkette to add emphasis. After a few heartbeats, the door unlocked and the party of two enter the Escalade just before it departed.

"Now, I'm sure your father will be pleased with your performance. We also have another objective for you to complete by the end of this week. Will you be able to handle this?" The unnamed voice asked. "Of course we could wait if you feel that this is far too soon." The voice added. "No sir, the timing is not an issue, the objective shall be completed before the deadline." The retriever responded carefully, void of emotion. "Very good, I shall contact headquarters before we arrive."

The car traveled through darkened streets, avoiding the main roads where several people were, seldom a car would pass them, but the streets were barren of light, life and noise. During the ride, the pinkette was carried to the trunk area of the car where men wrapped her in ropes, blind folded and gagged her in preparation for their arrival back to base.

"Also I forgot to mention," the voice interrupted the silence, "here's a portion of your reward." He handed the retriever a bag of red liquid. "This was one of the reason why we avoided streets filled with pulsing heartbeats. Even the most self-controlled vampiric citizens can become tempted with potential 'livestock' surrounding them." The voice said darkly and cunning. "Thank you." Came the curt response.

Within minutes they arrived at the front of a large corporational site. They pulled through the nearby parking garage, killing the engine in the darkest part. Two scouts were sent to secure the area and came back declaring 'all clear' before all occupants exited the car and scurried towards the back of the skyscraper. The man who seemed to be boss stepped towards the only back entrance of the building. He seemed to perform a secret knock when the door opened immediately afterwards. All six men and one female prisoner entered the door and followed through the path left by the row of guards. Once everyone entered the building, the last to guards followed the end of the group, two guards also escorted the front of the group.

After what seem to be an eternity of winding staircases, secret hallways and elevators, the grouped entered a room to find a door guarded with heavy security. Cameras littered the walls above the door and guards were posted from East to West. The moving group stops a couple legs before the door when one of the guards posted along the wall radioed through his headset. "We have a group of seven seeking to enter, sir; should we allow them entrance?" The guard questions. After a few minutes, the guard leaves the wall and opens the door, but only allows the boss, retrieve and the prisoner to enter, the others remain outside.

"Very good, Yoru. I see you've completed your assignment." The voice counters from across the room. "Yes sir, it is done. I've brought the girl of question to you, is there anything else involving this situation I must comply to?" Yoru, the retriever asks his superior. The cobalt head releases a laugh before replying. "No, you've done all involving this matter assigned to you. You may do as you wish, but I do ask that you'd not speak to me so formally. I'm your father after all, Yoru. Family doesn't speak to each other like Dictator to Squire Boy." He chuckled towards his son/employee. A noticeable tension leaves Yoru's body. "Well, I'll be off and back before dinner. I see to mom before I head out though." Yoru throws over his shoulder. "Dinner starts at 10 pm and no later." His father shouts to be heard.

The door shuts softly and the two men left inside the room wait until footstep are no longer heard before they continue their affair.

"What are we to do with the girl, sir?" Asked the man. Yoru's father sighed before sliding down low into his seat. "I don't know. She's not useful to us dead yet, but she can't be treated too poorly or too great. Let's put her into one of our under-furnished guest rooms." He responded. "And stop calling me sir since you know it makes me feel old. 450 years into too great a lifespan." He counter humorously. The other man released a light chuckle.

"As you say Aruto."

* * *

Ikuto Pov

_They got her_, I thought in panic_. What am I going to do, what should I do?_ I knew I was near borderline crazy/ hysterical and pacing around and ripping out my hair wasn't going to help me in my situation, but it was all I could do. Managing to do different actions little by little is what I should be focusing on anyway. "Think Ikuto, think. Where would they go, where would they station at?" I questioned myself. Thinking rationally, I knew they'd probably be located within reasonable distance. That being said, reasonable distance for vampires can be several cities or even a country away. "Wait, my father is a corporation owner!" Yelled, earning back some confidence. _That means, he'd be in a bustling city where his business would thrive_, I though wittily. Now, I just need to remember the name of his corporation.

Suddenly, the ticking of the clock became the loudest agitating sound in the world. **_Tick, tick, tick, tick_**. "That's right! It's called Multi-Wards, previously called Easter, but changed since every contracted employee is talented and receives at least on award within their career." I shouted with glee.

After my unearthing the company's name, I dashed up the stairs into Amu's office, punched on the computer (which was a very low grade desktop I should mention) and pulled up Multi-Wards website. I skimmed through the website. "Multi-Wards quest for the most promising and talented began blah, blah, blah." I started to read faster, anxious. "Multi-Wards hosts several events and tours including concerts, sports and plays within the heart of Tokyo; especially during cherry blossom petals litter the streets." He continued. "Multi-Wards also travels internationally to expose different cultures the talents it possesses. Blah, blah, blah." I thought I'd never find the information I actually needed. Until… Multi-Wards has three main headquarters because managing with millions of employees was found to be impossible. That being so, only to headquarters are actually open for the public listed within the hyperlink."

Bingo, I thought with glee. I click the hyperlink and read...

Multi-Wards Headquarters- Americas

555D Fame Walk Avenue

Las Angeles, California 12345

Multi-Wards Headquarters-Eurasia, Africa, Australia

345 Cherry Blossom Road

Tokyo 111-222

Multi-Wards Private Headquarters

123 No Trespassing Drive

Bucharest, Romania

Why would they list the private headquarters' address? I thought. Then read the tiny, typed portion under the address.

Although the headquarters is listed as private, request for visits or invitations allow entry

(Request for visit would cause pended entry until request is given the clear, of course).

_OK_, I thought. Now I understood_. I guess that makes sense_. Obviously where the headquarters was located at would be in Romania, I mean I should've expected it since I was born and raised within the country_. I'm an idiot_, I thought with disdain. _My father's own homeland and I don't even think to suspect it would be there_, I thought scolding myself.

I quickly scribble down the address before contemplating whether or whether not I should write down the phone number typed under directions for visit requests. I thought against it. After all, this would be an in-out procedure, no time to pester anyone or 'diddly daddle' anyhow. I finished up with the computer and slid downstairs, grabbing the doorknob and flying outside in one fluid motion. I pulled open the Escalade's door and hopped onto the seat. The engine purred to life. _It's better not to arrive within the country abnormally, since it would be easier to sense me_, I thought tiredly. _It takes more effort, but it's a safer option_. I started for the nearest airport, but remembered I'd come ill prepared for Romania if I didn't bring a heavy winter coat and extra layers. January is cold and the temperature can hit the negatives. I ran into Burlington Coat Factory, grabbed necessary clothing off racks and shelves: gloves, winter coat, pants, sweaters, hats and the unnecessary watches and a pair of sunglasses (Ok, I have a watch fetish. OCC much right.)

Immediately after, I sped to the airport and book first class for Romania. I waited a LONG hour before the flight became available for boarding. I went through pat down and bag check before I was finally able to go deeper within the airport. I walked down a long path, handed my ticket to the nice blonde lady, and made my way towards the steps leading into the plane. I walked up the steps in haste and settled into my assigned seat. I released a sigh, resting a little before I had to secretly make arrangements without alerting my father. While caught in my thoughts, a flight attendant giggled and waved towards me. As usual, I ignored the antics of hopeful young women, Amu was all I needed. _Amu, I'm coming so you just wait, Ok_? I thought earnestly.

* * *

Amu Pov

I woke up, moaning in slight pain. My head throbbed and thumped, obviously the pain subsided before my awakening. Had I woken up earlier, I'm sure the searing pain would win the battle.

I stood slowly, testing my leg strength and stretched for relief. My stiff back vertebrae popped eerily (I would have been concerned if it didn't feel so amazing) and my legs and arms cracked loudly the more I properly stretched them. I moved my arms in large circles to get my arm sockets and shoulders moving properly again. After finalizing my stretching session, I realized I really was awake and clear-headed now. Now I began to observe my surroundings.

I stood in front of a decent mattress furnished in white sheets and two fluffy pillows, to my left was a dresser and to the right of the bed was a night stand. The dresser had a small box TV, although it wasn't old, being it was modern. I spun around to see two large windows draped in curtains and on the left wall of the windows was a closet and to the right a bathroom. That being said, I quickly dashed into the said room and returned outside with the noise of a '**_flush_**'.

Soon I began to notice red flickering lights along the ceiling. Cameras. One was placed in each corner, one by the room entrance, the closet, and bathroom and by both windows. _I guess that pretty much explains that I'm not home and I'm under surveillance_, I thought with a nervous chuckle. "Great! I've been kidnapped." I stated under my breath. I jumped, startled when one of the cameras moved and turned directly towards me.

An intercom announces, "Hello Hinamori Amu-san, how's your stay so far?" When I don't respond a sigh loudly projects along the walls. "Now that's no way to treat your host who show such hospitable nature towards you, is it dear Hinamori-san?" the voice continues, "You'll be here for several overnight visits, but we won't treat you poorly. After all we must treat a guest properly until we receive what we want in the end." The voice stops. "You'll have access to many amenities within the resort you are located in, but remember you are a prisoner of course." The voice speaks almost cheerfully.

"Why am I here?" I ask. The voice laughs mockingly. "Don't you know? You've been involved with a certain person for the last couple of weeks Amu." I notice the voice drops my last name and the honorific. "By chance, this person is a blue headed beauty. You've encountered someone like this correct?" I was questioned_. Wait, does he mean Ikuto_. I must've looked surprise because the male voice laughed, almost seeming to die of humor. "You poor thing! Well, I really must be off. Two guards will escort you to where you'd like within the building." He pauses. "Now that I think about it, you'll need an ID card. You can find that in the upper left dresser drawer. It has your information stored and grants you access to permitted places within the building. Meals are also covered with your ID card so you won't have to worry you little pink head." I look at the camera with questioning eyes. He chuckles. "Expecting warnings instead of info about your stay. Well, I merely assumed you were a smart girl, even though you seem to be dense. I must also mention there aren't any gimmicks and you will be under constant watch of the guards, privacy not being an issue since you're all girls." I continue to stare. "Farewell." The voice become scratchy and static fills the room until it become silent.

The entrance of the room opens and two well-muscled ladies walk in to retrieve me. Once both in the room, the first speaks up. "We'll now take you to the buffet room. I assume you are hungry Miss Hinamori?" She asks me politely. I begin to walk towards the door until the second stops me. "I'm sure you'd like to dress in something more appropriate, elderly men here aren't shy." She says giving me the 'look'. I take a glance at what I'm wearing and thank her for telling me. I run into the closet and grab a simple sundress with flat and hurry to them, not washing or brushing my teeth I might say. But damn, what can I say? I'm hungry and a girl's got to eat. I bounce back and grab my ID card before leaving, then I follow the first woman down the hall to the elevator, ignoring my bedhead-and all its glory- and can't wait to dig into some grub. _Maybe this won't be too bad_, I thought with hope.

* * *

Aruto Pov

_I've got so much work to finish_, I thought with absolute dread. _Can't an executive boss get some free time? No matter, I'll take my long needed vacation once I have Ikuto under ropes once again._

I take a swig of my coffee for relief to recoil in disgust. "Momikine!" I bellower. "You've screwed up my coffee order once again." I heard scurrying feet when suddenly she arrives at the door of my office. "I apologize a thousand fold sir, I'll try to not make this a reoccurring error." She responded professionally. Since I like how responsible and polite a young girl as herself is, I never truly reprimand her since she's an excellent worker with great work ethic. She always tries her best. I sigh. "Just go down to the cafeteria and request 'Boss's Special Joe' and they'll finish the rest." Momikine walks to my desk, removing the mug and bows before departing. Within ten minutes she reappears-that being record breaking time with me in the skyscraper's top floor (21st) and the cafeteria on the first- with my correct order. "Thank you," I say. "You're dismissed to continue with the faxing records. After releasing her, she bows again and speed walks way to her duties. Now I can refocus.

"Social Media site wants a private interview to post on their website of Utau Hoshina of her Black Diamond tour," I summarized through the details. "I suppose I can allow this, but I must monitor the questions, sometimes the turn out non-work relate. I sign the paper and turn to the next. "LittleDreams Studios (A/N: Mine, well I thought of it on the top of my head without look ups.) wants a song and music video collaboration with Kagra Tameki -pop artist, Tiffany Strong -dancer and Turner Tim- also pop artist." I read. I grip my hair. _Tiffany is free_, I thought, _but Kagra is not at all available at their listed moment and Turner isn't available until a month past their written date_. I write a letter explaining the situation, sign it and put it into the mailing stack.

Hours later I exit the corporation and a chauffeur escorts me into my awaiting limousine. "Take me home." I demand of the driver. We take off. "Long day at work I suppose?" My driver asks. I nod in agreement. "You have no idea." My long time drive chuckles and turn right at the light. Within a half hour, we arrive at my mansion. "Good night!" My driver yells and I wave him off repeat him the same. _Good night_, I thought. _I can't have a good night until Ikuto is back!_

I walk inside and my wife approaches me lovingly. "Welcome home, dinner's ready!" She cheers. Walking over and looping her arms around my neck. I lift her and fill the space between us. Our lips stuck together and our tongues battling. I separate us, looking at my fragile wife lovingly. "It's good to be home."

* * *

Normal Pov

Ikuto jolt awake as the flight attendant jars his shoulder lightly. "Get up sir, we have arrived." She says with a gentle smile. Ikuto thanks her warmly and exits the plane with the other passengers. He enters the airport and retrieves his luggage.

A taxi awaits him, ready to depart for their destination since he already make arrangement before caving into to slumber on the airplane. Ikuto pops his luggage into the trunk and hops into the back. As soon as he's in, the car leaves the airport for its destination. "You look of from here. Romania your home country?" The taxi driver asks, appearing to try to create conversation. "Haven't been back for years." Ikuto gave the driver a sad smile. "The country's so lovely at times, but the past made me leave." He finished, turning to the window and watched as a light drizzle began and a large storm was born. The tapping of the rain drops lulled Ikuto back to sleep and he dreamt of Amu back in his arms.

* * *

So how was it? I feel a little out of practice and I hope you guys can provide constructive criticism (not just 'It Sucks'), ideas or even what you think happens next. Until then, wish me and this story luck. Please Review! Yours,

**-AmutoSavior283-**


End file.
